Anniversaire
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: un anniversaire un peut particulier pour Ginji et Ban... celui de leur amour


Anniversaire.

Voilas c'est la première fic GetBackers que j'arrive à inventé moi-même, d'habitude ça a tendance à se transforme en fan fic Naruto je sais pas pourquoi…

Ceci et de la pure romance BanxGinji j'aime trop ce couple. Soyer pas trop dure avec moi et amuser vous bien

Standard disclaimer applicables

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'était une journée ensoleillé sur les rue de Sinjuku. On pouvait voir une petite Subaru garer dans la rue ou se trouvait un café dont l'enseigne affichait Honky Tonk.

Le café comme à son habitude était vide de clients, enfin sans conté sur les quelques habitué dont on pouvais penser qu'ils était attacher à un boomerang qui les ramenai ici. A savoir les GetBackers.

Mido Ban, le brun au yeux bleu et lunette de soleil et son partenaire Amano Ginji, le blond au yeux marrons et la veste verte. Ah oui et aussi deux amis de la deuxième moitié des GetBackers.

Kazuki, brun au long cheveux soyeux et l'allure feminine, puis Jubei son garde du corps aveugle.

Ban regardai Ginji endormi à coté de lui sur la banquette. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour eux, leur troisième anniversaire.

Ces deux là en avais mis du temps à ce mettre ensemble alors que tous le monde sauf les intéressé, connaissait leurs sentiments.

Ban soupira et se repassa en mémoire la première fois qu'ils c'étaient embrasser,en fait il n'arrivaient pas à ce mettre d'accord sur le moment exact alors tout les ans ils le fêtaient pendant deux jours d'affilé.

Cela c'était produit alors qu'ils avaient pris quelque jour de vacance après une grosse mission réussite sans trop d 'embûches. Ban et Ginji avaient passé la journée dans un parc d'attraction, Ginji ayant eu une petite faim, il ne leur restaient assez d'argent que pour payer une seule friandise, et évidemment Ginji choisi une pomme d'amour. Ils c'était déplacer à l'écart sur le chemin qui retournai au camping ou ils avaient planté leur tente.

Ginji léchait et suçotait tranquillement le caramel de sa pomme, tendit que Ban, qui n'avais rien eu à manger, gargouillait le plus discrètement possible. Ne pouvant plus se retenir il profita du fait que Ginji avait détourner son attention de la pomme quelque seconde pour regarder passer un magnifique merle. Il se pencha pour croquer un gros morceau de pomme sans faire attention au fait que Ginji reporta son attention sur celle si sans même la regarder. Ce qui fit que par accident il mit la langue dans la bouche de Ban.

Mais pour lui cela ne comptait pas comme leur premier baiser, non lui préférai conté celui-ci comme un bête accident. Pour lui la première fois c'était passer le lendemain quant ils admiraient le couché de soleil sur la plage, c'était leur dernier jour de vacance et Ginji était un peu triste, de plus il refusait de parler de ce qui c'était passer la vielle, rendant Ban anxieux. Ils étaient assis et Ban passa un bras autours des épaule de blond qui lui répondit avec un sourire triste, mais avec un éclat de bien être dans les yeux et Ban ne put résister il était près à tous pour que son partenaire ,qu'il aimait ça il en était maintenant certain, soit heureux. Il déposa un tendre baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis un autre et un troisième alors Ginji encore sous le choc régit et lui rendit son dernier baiser en ajoutant, ''je t'aime Ban-chan'' avec une voix qui reflétait vraiment la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Bon c'est vrai que la seconde fois ressemble bien plus à un baiser mais pour Ban la première était tout aussi importante.

Natsumi s'approchat de lui pour lui servir son café. ''Tien, Ban-Kun , qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec le pauvre Ginji?

''Oh, Ginji, il va bien il et juste un peut fatigué.'' dit le brun

''Tu devrai être moins rude avec lui'' Kazuki se mêla de la conversation. Ban ne lui prêta aucune attention et repris avec la jeune serveuse ''Dit moi Natsumi , tu pourrais me rendre un petit service?''

''Bien sûr ,Ban-kun.'' dit elle avec un grand sourire.

''Je n'ais pas encore acheter le cadeau de Ginji, tu sait que c'est notre anniversaire aujourd'hui?''

Natsumi comme toute les personne ici présente était bien sûr au courant de la nature réelle de relations entre les deux GetBackers, depuis le jour ou Paul les avait trouver en train de s'embraser dans l'arrière salle qu'il avait hurler parce qu'ils avaient fait tomber un carton de bouteilles en verre, et comme tout le monde avaient rappliquer….

D'ailleurs l'amour semblait contagieux puisque Jubei et Kazuki devant la gène de ces deux la avaient décider de faire éclater au jour leur relation. Kazuki se trouvai maintenant sur les genoux de Jubei discutant avec Paul, tout en se mêlant de ce qui ne le regarde pas pensa Ban.

''Oui, oui.'' finit par répondre la serveuse.

''Je voudrait que tu l'occupe pour la journée, je ne voudrait pas qu'il voit le cadeau spécial avant ce soir.''

''Oh un cadeau spécial, je suis curieux dit nous Mido-kun'' dit Kazuki d'une voix enthousiaste.

''Tu le verrat tisseur, maintenant occupe toi de tes affaires'' Kazuki haussa les épaule ne voulant pas froisser d'avantage Mido , et puis du moment qu'il s'occupait bien de Ginji…

''Sa tombe, bien Ban-kun je comptai aller faire du shopping avec des amies cet après midi, je n'aurait qu'a l'emmener avec moi!''

Ban fit une légère grimace, il avait un peut tendance à la jalousie est savoir Ginji entourer de filles ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, son petit empereur perso ayant un charme indescriptible il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que cela soit une si bonne idée finalement. Mais bon il n'avait pas franchement le choix et puis s'il ne pouvait pas faire un peut confiance à Ginji…

''Ok sa marche, je te remercie. On le réveille pour savoir ce qu'il en pense?''

Joignant le geste à la parole il se pencha sur le blond et lui déposa un baiser sûr la joue tout en lui murmurant. ''Réveille toi, poussin.''

Ginji ouvris d'abord lentement un œil puis réalisant le regard de Ban, finit par se réveiller complètement

''Ohayo, Ban-chan'' Ginji avait cette adorable habitude de dire bonjours à Ban chaque fois qu'il se réveillait à ses coté et ce même si ce n'était pas le matin. C'était ce genre de petites choses que Ban adorait chez le blond.

Ban souri et Natsumi s'avança vers lui.

''Dit Ginji, tu voudrais pas venir avec moi faire du Shopping cet après midi, tu pourra trouver un cadeau à offrir à Ban-kun pour votre anniversaire.''

Ginji fronça les sourcil se pencha vers la serveuse et lui chuchota de façon à ce que Ban ne l'entende pas. ''Mais voyons Natsumi-chan, tu sais bien que je l'est déjà acheter depuis dès mois, et puis je sais pas trop, tu sais comment est Ban-chan quant je suis avec d'autres filles.'' Ginji ne l'admettrai jamais en public mais il aimait bien la façon dont le brun était possessif avec lui, cela lui prouvait qu'il tenait énormément à lui.

Natsumi répondit de la même façon. ''C'est pour Ban que j'ai dit ça, lui il na pas encore le tient. Et puis il sait que je n'assairait pas de te séduire, car je sais à quoi m'attendre, oh est puis prouve à Ban qu'il peut avoir confiance. Et puis comme ça on pourra aller récupérer discrètement le cadeau que tu à planqué chez Madoka.''

Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ces messe basse.'' fini par s'impatienter Ban.

''Rien ,rien.'' lança Natsumi rayonnante. ''Alors, Ginji?''

Ginji se tourna vers Ban. ''Cela ne te dérange pas Ban-chan?''

Le brun lui souri tendrement mais ne pu s'empêcher de dire. ''Fait ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ta mère.''

Ginji lui fit un sourire et gratifia son amant d'un rapide baiser d'au revoir avant de quitter l'Honky Tonk en compagnie de Natsumi. ''A ce soir alors, mon Ban-chan.''

Paul regarda partir sa serveuse la bouche grande ouverte, une minute elle n'avait pas encore finit sa journée.

Kazuki lui regardait Ban avec un sourire amusé, et Ban du faire appel a une bonne partie de son self contrôle pour ne rien dire. Mais l'air mauvais de Jubei fini de l'en dissuader , il ne fait pas contrarier le cracheur d'aiguille quant il et de mauvaise humeur.

Il se releva et parti a son tours en direction de la porte, mais se tourna a nouveau vers Kazuki.

''J'oubliait, tisseur, je veux remettre mon cadeau en public, alors arrange toi pour que toute la troupe soit la ce soir ok?.'' il ajouta avec difficulté un petit s'il te plaît. Kazuki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander se que tous cela pouvais bien caché, il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

Natsumi n'avait pas préciser à Ginji que l'emmener faire de shopping signifiait surtout faire le porteur de paquet. Elle ne put retenir quelques gloussements quant elle le vit déambulant les bras chargé de sac et de paquet en tout genre. Elle avait décider que pour ce faire pardonner elle l'emmènerait manger une bonne glace quant elle auras fini sa tourner, bien sûr.

Elle aperçu alors dans la grande vitrine du magasin d'en face une tête d'oursin familière, elle vit l'enseigne du magasin et eu un grand sourire, alors c'était ça son cadeau…

Elle s'empressa alors de conduire le blond plus loin pour ne pas qu'il remarque lui aussi la présence de l'homme de son cœur, elle ne voulait pas gâcher bêtement la surprise.

Ban se trouvait dans le magasin ou il avait fait ça commande un mois plus tôt , c'est que ses chose là prenne du temps, il jeta un instant son regard a travers la vitrine, il avait cru l'espace d'un instant apercevoir une touffe blonde familière mais la vue disparaître aussi tôt, il ne restait plus dans la rue qu'un père se promenant avec son petit garçon cette vision le fit sourire et lui rappela un petit moment bien amusant que lui avait fait subir son empereur d'amour.

le blond avait eu un conversation très animée avec le médiatrice à forte poitrine Hevn. Ban ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien put lui raconter mais le blond était venu vers lui tout content.

''Tu sait Ban-chan, j'ai toujours faim.'' Ban ne compris pas tout de suite, fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, le blond poursuivi. ''J'ai été beaucoup malade hier matin.'' sa t'avais qu'a pas manger toute cette glace la vielle, pensas le brun toujours en se demandant ou voulait en venir le blond.

''Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir un bébé, Ban-chan!'' lança il joyeusement, Ban pris le temps pour comprendre qu'il était sérieux et son étonnement se transforma en un puissant fou rire. Devant la réaction de son Jaganishi à lui le blond sentit lui monter les larmes. ''Mais, Hevn, elle a dit que ce sont les symptômes d'une femme enceinte…et…''. devant la tristesse de son amant Ban cessa de se moquer, il pris son cher et tendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. ''Femme, Ginji, femme, est tu est un homme que je sache.'' puis il pris calmement le temps de réconforter son partenaire et de lui expliquer pourquoi seule les femmes pouvaient faire des enfants, vous savez le truc les fleurs et les abeilles quoi.

Il se sentait toujours un peut coupable de sa réaction à ce moment là, car il savait que Ginji adorait les enfant, qu'il aurait été heureux d'être papa surtout si c'était aussi l'enfant de Ban.

Il savait aussi qu'il craignait que le blond refuse son cadeau, c'est pour cela qu'il avait demander a Kazuki de faire venir les autres , comme ça si il devait se ramasser, il se ramasserait en totalité. M'enfin Mido Ban tu est invincible, c'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter. Pensa il. En effet il avait combattu des monstre qui ferait piser dans leur froque n'importe quel gros dur alors il n'allait pas se dégonflé pour si peut.

Le soir venu de retour au Honky Tonk tout le monde s'était rassemblé et Kazuki c'était même permis d'inviter quelques extras comme Clayman et Akabane.

Ban était rentrer depuis peu et attendait patiemment le retour de sa 'dulcinée'. les autres discutait entre eux en mangeant au buffet de la petite fête qu'il avait préparer. Puis il se remémora leur premier anniversaire, celui qui reste le meilleur à son goût, même si cela risquait de changer à partir de ce soir.

Les affaire des GetBackers ne marchait pas aussi bien que maintenant et faute d'argent ils c'étaient dit qu'ils ne s'offriraient pas de cadeaux, mais aucun des deux ne s'en était tenu là, Ginji avait offert a Ban le plus beau caleçon a motif de cœur qu'il n'avais jamais vu, lui, il avait offert à Ginji une peluche tigre sur laquelle il avait vue le blond baver des mois avant. Tous leur amour avait été mis dans ces simple présent, c'est ça qu'il aimait le plus. Il sourit.

C'est a ce moment que le blond choisi de faire son entrer, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de trouver tout ses amis, et même son pire ennemi.

Il vint directement à Ban après avoir crier bon soir à tout le monde.

''Ban-chan-koi, je croyait que tu avait dit que notre anniversaire devais rester une affaire privée.'' demanda-t-il avec une petite voix, c'est que avec Akabane dans les parages il était pas très tranquille.

''Et bien cette fois, c'est particulier, Ginji. Je ne peut plus attendre , on s'offre nos cadeaux maintenant?''

''Euh, t'est sûr Ban-chan?'' répondit Ginji en voyant que les autres les regardaient. Ban hocha la tête. ''Oui, et n'oublie pas que cette fois c'est a toi de me donner le tient en premier.'' Ginji finit par choisir d'ignoré les gens autour de lui, il sentait qu'il pouvait se transformer en Chibi à n'importe quel moment si il n'agissait pas vite.

Il sortit de son sac une grande boite de forme rectangulaire et la donna a Ban

''J'espère que tu ne va pas te fâcher, je crois que j'ai un peut dépasser le budget qu'on avait convenu.''

Le blond rougit et baissa la tête, Ban souriait de toute façon il savait que le blond ne respectai jamais leurs règles. Qu'avait il bien pu inventé cette fois ci? Il ouvrit la boite et du retint malgré lui sa respiration, à l'intérieur se trouvai un étui à la forme qu'il connaissait trop bien.

''Gin…tu n'a pas…'' il finit par craquer et ce jeter dans les bras de Ginji qu'il sera presque à l'étouffé sous les yeux attendrit de l'assistance. ''Oh merci mon Ginji je t'aime.'' il libera un peut son étreinte et le blond ayant repris son souffle ajouta . ''Ouvre le il y à une autre surprise à l'intérieur.'' Ban s'exécuta rougissant lorsqu'il c'était aperçut que tous avaient regarder son geste.

Le violon à l'intérieur de l'étui était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avais imaginé, il passa les doigt sur les cordes et caressa le bois verni quant il remarqua qu'il y avait une petite enveloppe, il la pris est constat que son poids était bien plus que du simple papier. Il l'ouvrit, ses yeux devinrent si énormes d'émotion qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient exploser. L'enveloppe contenais une chaîne masculine en argent sur laquelle se trouvait un pendentif représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un éclair. Mais ou le blond trouvais ces idées géniales.

''J'ai le même.'' il sorti le pendentif de dessous son t-shirt. ''C'est Clayman qui les a fait pour nous.'' dit il plus que heureux de la réaction de son partenaire. Ban se retourna vers Clayman et ils s'échangèrent un sourire entendu . ''A ton tour maintenant Ban-chan''.

Kazuki retenais son souffle ils allaient enfin savoirs qu'elle était la surprise secrète qui faisait tremblé Mido. Celui si sorti de son propre sac une petite boite entouré de velours bleu, il la passa à Ginji. ''Moi aussi je crois que j'ai un peut dépasser le budget.''

Ginji regarda la boite puis Ban, puis a nouveau la boite, il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, puis il regardas ses amis qui attendaient patiemment. Alors il se décida et ouvris la boîte pour y découvrir une bague d'homme en argent également, elle était serti d'une petite pierre jaune oranger qu'il savait être une cornaline, pierre associé au signe du Bélier, son signe. Sur l'anneau était graver en Kanji le mot _itsumo._ ''B-ban-ch…'' . le blond avait le souffle coupé, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait bien une petite idée de ce que pouvais vouloir dire cette bague, mais comment être sûr?

Voyant l'incertitude de son amoureux, le brun s'agenouilla devant lui, pris sa main et dit hautement mais d'une vois tendre. ''Vous tous, j'ai demander a ce que vous soyer ici se soir pour que vous soyer tous témoins, Amano Ginji, tu est entré dans ma vie comme une tornade et tu ma redonner goût à la vie, aujourd'hui je sais que je ne peut plus vivre sans toi, je te fait la promesse par cet anneaux…'' il pris la bague et la présenta devant le doigt de Ginji. ''Je te fait la promesse de t'aimé, de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparent . Et je te le demande de tout mon cœur Ginji.'' il pleurait presque. ''Veut tu m'épousé?''

Tout le monde le regardait méduser ; alors finalement Mido avait oser… Kazuki regardait Ginji envieux, Jubei lui sera douce lent la main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue comprenant les sentiments de son amant.

La réaction de Ginji se faisait attendre, il pleurait légèrement et sans bruit, des larmes de joie. Il ouvrit une fois la bouche puis la referma, puis a nouveau, il secoua vivement la tête et Ban croyait que son cœur allait exploser quant enfin Ginji passa vivement la bague à son doigt et hurla faisant sursauté tout le monde ''OUI!''.

Ensuite tout le monde se mis a applaudir et Ban serait à nouveau Ginji dans ses bras se demandant comment il avait pus douté de la réponse de son amour. ''je t'aime Ban-chan.'' murmura celui si au creux des on oreille. Mais Ban se releva et lui tendit une autre enveloppe . ''Attend, moi aussi j'ai un deuxième cadeau.'' Ginji l'ouvrit sans se faire prier et le contenu le fit sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait en voyais en vrai, des billet d'avions, en dessous du mot destination était inscrit le mot Paris. Ginji savait ce que cela signifiait il rougit et demanda à Ban pour être sûr.

''C'est pour notre lune de miel?''. Ban rougit tout autant et hocha la tête. Oubliant la présence des autre Ginji se jeta sur Ban et l'embrasa passionnément. Les autre quant à eu faisaient comme si ils n'avaient rein vus. Ban ne peut s'empêcher de jeter regard à Akabane pendant le baiser, celui-ci n'avais plus son habituel petit sourire, avait il gagner, était il jaloux…. Naaaann, Jackal matai juste le derrière de Shido, et il semblait vraiment en apprécier les courbes.

Alors Ban se releva pris souleva Ginji dans ses bras un bras sous les genoux, l'autre dans le dos et demanda à Paul. ''On peut t'emprunter la chambre?'' il murmura avec un sourire carnassier pour Ginji seulement. ''Nuit de noce.''

Le tenancier du bar répondit simplement. ''Si vous payez…'' il nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase Ban disparu emportant Ginji avec lui. Tout le monde se retrouva avec une grosse goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Owari!!!


End file.
